Dual endless belt conveyor systems have been used in industrial applications in which it is desired to transport products or materials as they are supported between confronting portions of the belts. Such dual belt systems may be constructed in the form of vertical lift conveyors, in which confronting portions of the conveyor belts have vertical extension and in which a product may be carried from a first to a second, higher elevation for processing, packaging, or the like. Particularly in the case of conveyor systems to be utilized for conveying food products, certain standards and regulations often apply with respect to the prevention of contamination of the product. For example, the belts are normally required to be cleaned and inspected at regular intervals.
When a conveyor apparatus is to be used in the handling of fragile components, deformable products, viscous or plastic substances, or the like, consideration must be given to minimizing product loss or damage as the product is carried between adjacent conveyor belts. In the conveying of viscous or particulate materials, it is also desirable that seepage or leakage of the materials from between mutually confronting portions of the conveyor belts is minimized. In many applications, it is also important that the conveyor be of high efficiency, whereby large volumes of material may be conveyed per unit of time.